halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mgalekgolo
Votes for Deletion *'KEEP' I believe that the article could be devoted more to the assemblages the creatures can make, rather than the creatures themselves. Though the only type of Mgalekgolo so far described is the "Hunter" form, it is probable that many others exist. --ED 03:03, 5 November 2007 (UTC) *'KEEP' As per ED. Also, until now, we assumed that Lekgolo was referring to a Hunter, but now, it seems that thanks to Halo: CH, Lekgolo was just the name for an individual worm and Mgalekgolo is the actual Hunter organism. I'm On Fire! FeedTheFlame '' '' 04:11, 5 November 2007 (UTC) *'Keep' in that case. I was not aware of that stuff (i don't have any of the books.) I thought lekgolo referred to any form of a hunter. --Charles II 03:44, 6 November 2007 (UTC) A picture is worth a thousand worms I want to see a picture of the core of a scarab indicating the place where the Lekgolo worms supposedly rest, now that my curiosity is piqued. Could someone put a picture on here? :I agree, an image would help a lot. --ED 18:54, 12 December 2007 (UTC) What about this? Joshua 029 19:07, 17 January 2008 (UTC) http://i65.photobucket.com/albums/h233/kaimi_lazuli/worms.jpg Fuel Rod Beam? Or Not? *While I was playing Halo 2, I ended up fighting Hunters on the level Gravemind after I rescued my marines. I kept them alive, as I like to do (it was on Heroic, so it was easier to keep them alive then on Legendary, let me tell ya...) because I feel bad when they die, and one of them said "Watch out for their plasma cannons!" (referring to the Hunters). So are they really called "Fuel Rod Beams" in Halo 2 and 3? I've never heard it officially called that name, only on this site. So is it speculation? *After all, how could you have a fuel rod beam? Fuel rods are exactly that, rods of some kind of radioactive fuel. They are rods that are shot, you can't make them into a beam. I think the article should be edited to say that they are "Plasma Beams" or "Plasma Cannons", like the plasma cannon/beam used on the Scarab. *Well, in halo 3, it appears that the Hunters Plasma Beam is only POWERED by fuel rods. *Anyone agree with me? I don't want to change it if someone can find some absolute proof that it's called the fuel rod beam. But if they can't, I think it should be changed. *However, the guns they used in Halo 1 were called Fuel Rod Guns, so we shouldn't change that. I'm only referring to the weapons used by the Hunters in Halo 2 and 3. --Jaeryd 19:12, 31 December 2007 (UTC) *I only see one Fuel Rod Beam in the article, and that links to the Fuel Rod Cannon. *Anyway, the rods could slowly empty their contents, resulting in a beam, rather than a compact blob. I doubt that the rods themselves are shot, as the empty magazine of the Fuel Rod Cannon that Grunts can carry is still retrievable; it is merely empty. That makes rods plausible again (in my opinion). *Interesting you came to this. All in all, though, I find it rather irrelevant if it is plasma or fuel rods; ergo, it should stay how it is.-- *The Hunters have assault cannons which have protruding tubes of incendiary gel (the green glowing tubes on the cannon) that can be fired in bolts or in a searing stream (Reference - Halo Contact Harvest page 267). So I'm guessing the cannon was the same throughout Halo 1, 2 and 3 but with only a graphical change. So really it may not be fuel rod or plasma but instead it is an incendiary gel that can be fired in two different settings of the cannon. Also I just call it an Assault Cannon until a better name appears. Joshua 029 17:45, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Assault Cannon It is my theory that hunters from Halo 2 and Halo 3 use the Assault Cannon and not the Fuel Rod Gun. This is supported by the fact that in Halo 3 the weapon on their arm has green tubes sticking out of it unlike in Halo 1 where it had a sort of drum magazine. Also if you look at the beam in theatre there is no projectile like the one fired from the Fuel Rod Cannon. What do you guys think? --[[User:EliteSpartan|'Elite']][[User talk:EliteSpartan|'Spartan']] 21:07, 16 January 2008 (UTC) I already DO think it's something other than a fuel rod cannon. Read my post above. I think that a fuel rod cannon shoots out fuel rods, and that their beams are actually plasma beams like the Scarab, or something like that. Maybe it's something exclusive to the Lekgolo, like a new form of energy weapon. I think it's a Plasma Beam, but that's just me. If it was, it would sort of be like a Covenant ship's plasma beam/cannon. Anyway, I see your point, and you're not the only one who disagrees with the fact that they're called Fuel Rod Cannons. I've never seen it be called that anywhere in game or out except in Halopedia. --Jaeryd 22:54, 16 January 2008 (UTC) It is possible that the cannon on their arm is akin to a spartan laser, though green, which simply indicates better technology. It doesn't loose it's charge either. So it could just be more advanced.Chromevod 01:51, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Assualt on the Control Room I was playing the assault on the control room level on Halo PC and where you got to the part with the hunters at the bottom of the pyramid, there were two hunters that were standing there not moving, not noticing me until I shot them. It was a good chance to observe it up close. Has anyone else seen these "sleeping" hunters? Other Mgalekgolo Design *I think a really cool design for another Hunter would be a bug-like appearance thats a crossbreed between a beetle and a spider. *'Design:' *_ Four, Spiny Legs with Sharp edges, bent above its body (Leg design could vary similar to Hunter's spines) *_ Triangular Cone body design that has segments of orange flesh (for bending body and if in games, combat weakpoint) *_ Have it's "face" be a internal Fuel Rod gun, could also maybe have secondary plasma guns (for a mini-Scarab appearance) *_ Whenever it fires, it locks itself to conceal exposed body parts, (similar to how there's no exposed flesh on a Hunter when it shoots). *'Well thats my idea, I probably should do a drawing and upload it :)' [[User:Lovemuffin|'Lovemuffin']]Talk Page 00:50, 29 February 2008 (UTC) *Hey, that gives me an idea... *Design *Near the same body type/size as a normal hunter, but thinner, and its head is "pushed in" *Both of its arms are smaller and at the tips of both arms are the old Halo 1 cannons. * It Travels by placing its arms on the floor and sprinting on all fours, like an over aggresive ape. To "super jump" while running they fire their cannons. They also have more armour around their arms, back, and legs. *Legs more stubby, and short. *Almost entire belly is flesh, and if hit anywhere by a rocket, will die instantly, so are often hidden among many of themselves. Thanx for the awesome discussion idea, Lovemuffin. Im visiting again, Signed, PsychoThunder He or it? I was wondering if we should change all of the references to Mgalekgolo from "he" or "him" to "it", since the Mgalekgolo is technically a colony and therefore, can't have a gender? Get back to me. Thanks guys. User:Merc 354 Separatists Do you think separatist hunters would have green armour instead of blue? That'd make it easier to tell which hunter is from which faction.-- Joshua 029 03:04, 29 March 2008 (UTC)